The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that reads a document and generates image data of the document.
Conventionally, there have been known image forming apparatuses that are capable of performing character recognition processing. Such conventional image forming apparatuses perform the character recognition processing on the image data of a document obtained by reading of the document. The conventional image forming apparatuses then check, based on the result of the character recognition processing, whether this read document is the same document that they have printed on a sheet before.